Seven Archfiends
The Seven Evil Spirits are the secondary main enemies of Patapon 3, each one has a Dark Hero. It is said that the Patapons opened up a cursed chest. Seven Spirits came out and petrified all the Patapons, except for Hatapon. A Hoshipon came out and tells the Almighty to hit the PON drum to revive the petrified Hero. Presumably, they will be the main enemies of Patapon 3. Appearances The Seven Evil Spirits all appear as mostly featureless black balls with tiny black bodies. However, each spirit possesses one anatomical feature that distinguishes it from the others. They all have a coloured aura around their bodies, and all feature a pair of triangles on their heads, with the arrangement of the shapes varying between spirits. Each of the Seven Evil Spirits are dangerous with many powers which are very hard bosses. The following description of the individual spirits goes from left to right, based on their brief appearance in the Patapon 3 trailer (see above image): *1st Spirit: The only one to bear an eye and has a dark blue tint. The two triangles on its forehead point towards each other vertically and slightly overlap. *2nd Spirit: This spirit has long tail, and it has a red tint. The triangles on its head face away from each other. *3rd Spirit: This spirit has bat-like wings or ears flanking its head, and a yellow tint. Its head triangles are connected at the side, one facing southwest, and one facing northeast. *4th Spirit: The largest spirit, thanks to its massive, spike-like horns. It has a green tint. Its markings overlap at the side with both facing upward. *5th Spirit: This spirit sports long antennae on its head, and has a purple tint similar to an Akumapon. Its marking is a mirror image of the third spirit; the triangles point northwest and southeast. *6th Spirit: The only spirit with a visible mouth has a brown tint. Both of its triangle marks face downward and overlap, appearing as the mirror image of the fourth spirit. Apart from its toothy maw, it also features a long tongue and small protrusions on either side of its mouth.It commands a Possessed Dodonga. It is the first evil spirit to be seen in the game, talking briefly to the Patapons. *7th Spirit: The final spirit has a large red nose, and a light blue tint. Its triangles overlap, with one facing east, and another facing west. Trivia *Each symbol that the Seven Evil Spirits have has two triangles arranged in different ways. *The Patapon series is similar to Greek Mythology such as the Seven Evil Spirits. The Seven Evil Spirits are similar to the Seven Deadly Sin's due they release all evil and come's from the Pandora Box and the Seven Evil Spirits comes from a Chest and Hoshipon resembles hope that stays to help Humanity (in this case the patapons). *Each dark hero may correspond to each spirit. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Needs Help Category:Enemies Category:Story Character Category:Others